Security Guard/transcript
This article is a transcript for the Patrick: The Show episode Security Guard from season 6, which aired on September 4, 2019. Patrick: What a good day today! Nah, what I can do today... (thinking) Patrick: Ahah! I can go to the Krusty Krab! French Narrator: 11 minutes later... (Patrick opens the Krusty Krab door) Mr. Krabs: Hey, Patrick, boy-o! Patrick: Hey Mr. Krabs! Squidward: Eeeh, here came an idiot. SpongeBob: Hello best friend! Patrick: Hey SpongeBob! Squidward: (grumbles) What do you want to order. Patrick: I want one Krabby Patty, French fries and a Krabby-cola. Squidward: OK. Squidward: SpongeBob, one Krabby Patty, french fries and a Krabby-cola. SpongeBob: OK, the food will come! SpongeBob: EXTRA Krabby Patty for my friend, french fries and a Krabby-cola! Patrick: Thanks! Patrick: (eating) Best food ever! (The scene cuts to the Chum Bucket) Plankton: Karen, my girly, I now have a super plan to the formula! Karen: Which? I know, you will fail. Plankton: Not today, Karen! (laughs evil) Mr. Krabs: Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, how long I'm saying this? Plankton: Krabs can't stop me now! Plankton: (sees Mr. Krabs) W-w-w-what? Krabs is at the welcome door? Oof! How I now can steal the formula? Mr. Krabs: (tired) Welcome, welcome, welcome (falls down on the floor) Plankton: Hehehe, Krabs is tired! Now he can't see me! Patrick: STOP! Plankton: What? Patrick: (falls down on him) I'm done here. Plankton: (grumbles) Aoof, I will have a eye on you! Mr. Krabs: And don't come back! Patrick: Now I will go to my home. Mr. Krabs: No no no! You're the new security guard here. Patrick: My money and payment? Mr. Krabs: Ooh. And give me money to your food. Patrick: OK. SpongeBob: Security guard? I'm happy Patrick! Congratiounals! Patrick: Thanks! (The scene cuts to the Chum Bucket) Plankton: (watching) Karen! Karen: Oh, what. Plankton: Krabs hired Patrick as a security guard! How I can steal the formula, with the guard at the Krusty Krab? Karen: I will send you fast to the Krusty Krab. Plankton: How? Karen: To launch you to the Krusty Krab. Plankton: OK, this is probably something wrong. Karen: Prepared to be launched for: 3,,2 Plankton: No Karen, please! Karen: 1,, Launching! Plankton: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Patrick: Welcome, Welcome, Welcome Olivia Evilly: Hehe, now i'm coming to steal Mr. Krabs's money now! Patrick: STOP! Olivia Evilly: Why? Patrick: I know you. You are Olivia Evilly. What are you NOW TRYING TO STEAL! Olivia Evilly: HIS MONEY, YOU IDIOT! Patrick: GRRRR! Patrick: I'm going to tell that to Mr. Krabs. Plankton: Ooh, what if Patrick find me, and tell it to Krabs? Mr. Krabs: (bathing in his money) Lado ladaaa, hey, gurly, do you want to come to friendly Mr. Krabs? Do you want? (Patrick opens the door) Mr. Krabs: (turns on the lights) What the hairbutt is now, Patrick? Patrick: Olivia Evilly is coming to steal your money! Mr. Krabs: What? Patrick: I'm not lying, please come! Plankton: One step for a little plankton to finally, FINALLY steal the formula! Patrick: HEY! Plankton: What? Patrick: You're Plankton! I know, you're coming to steal Mr. Krabs's Krabby Patty Secret Formula! Plankton: No no, I'm his brother, Drankton! Patrick: OK Drankton. Mr. Krabs: Don't be silly, boy! He is Plankton, not Drankton! Drankton didn't born never! Plankton: No Krabs, no, please don't shoot me to the Chum Bucket! Mr. Krabs: I now didn't. Plankton: Thanks, Krabs! Mr. Krabs: But Patrick will shoot you. Plankton: (shocked) W-w-w-what? (Patrick gets angry) Patrick: (shoots him out of the Krusty Krab) Don't come never to the Krusty Krab to steal the formula! Mr. Krabs: And now to call jail for Olivia Evilly. Patrick: Ya. Plankton: Oof! And I now deserved this! Why I'm trying to steal the formula! Labor Authority Officer: (singing) Hhhmmmhmm (steps on Plankton) Plankton: Aoof! You are now going to pay for this! Plankton: Hmm, what? The Labor Authority Officer? (Agent fish steps on Plankton) Plankton: A agent fish? What are now Krabs planning to do? (Labor Authority Officer and Agent fish opens the Krusty Krab Door) (The scene cuts to the Krusty Krab) Labor Authority Officer: Tell me your name. Mr. Krabs: Mr. Krabs. Labor Authority Officer: Your full name. Mr. Krabs: Ooh. My full name are Eugene H. Krabs. Labor Authority Officer: OK. Labor Authority Officer: Agent fish, add the cameras. Agent fish: OK sir. (The scene cuts outside the Krusty Krab) Plankton: Krabs is adding cameras in his restaurant!? I'm going to tell this to Karen now! (The scene cuts to the Chum Bucket) Plankton: Karen!! Karen: What? I guess, you failed to steal the formula. Plankton: No! Krabs is adding cameras to his restaurant! Plankton: Tell me, WHY THE BARNACLES IS HE ADDING THE CAMERAS TO HIS RESTAURANT!!!! Karen: Krabs is adding cameras to his restaurant becuase he is very smart and lucky. He wants to stop you everytime to steal the formula. Plankton: Ah, great. How now I can steal the formula? Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Patrick: The Show episode transcipts Category:Patrick: The Show Season 6 episode transcripts Category:RedDragon2515